The SIKO Project will provide important practical information about how to improve treatment of AIDS-KS and thereby improve outcomes of antiretroviral treatment in Zimbabwe and other African countries that have a high burden of this cancer. This project will lead to improved medical practice, research and knowledge related to Zimbabwe and PEPFAR health priorities.